Strawberry Calendars
by huyutfsakura
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi always dreamed of meeting the girl of the cute Strawberry Calendars he buys. It said in bold print that her name was Amu Hinamori.Until one day, he bumps into a girl with pink hair named, Hinamori Amu.
1. Summary

Strawberry Calendars

Ikuto and Amu age : 16

Summary

POV is Ikuto's. Ikuto Tsukiyomi always dreamed of meeting the girl of the cute Strawberry Calendars he buys. It said in bold print that her name was Amu Hinamori. 'Her name was as cute as her appearance' he thought to himself. Until one day, he bumps into a girl with sunglasses and pink hair. 'She looks like Amu!' his mind cried. The girl reached down and put her hands on his shoulders. "Wah! Kawaii! How would you like to be my Kitty-boyfriend?" she cried in excitement. "We are the same age! Don't worry you can live with me!" She spoke excitedly. "My name is Hinamori Amu. What's yours?" she spoke again. 'HINAMORI AMU IS GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?' "T-Tsukiyomi, I-Ikuto." He stuttered. "Great! Now we can live together here's my address." She said as she gave him a piece of paper. "See ya then!" She waved as she walked away into a black car smiling.


	2. January New Years

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: Hey Hey! It's me! Huyu-chan again with the first chapter of Strawberry Calendars! The Chapters name are with the month this does not effect the month, time, or place! Just a name!

Huyu-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

POV is IKUTO'S!

Chapter 1 : January New Years

(Flash Back)

'HINAMORI AMU IS GOING TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?'

(End of Flash Back)

After moving in with my _'girlfriend'_ I quickly lay on my bed and closed my eyes. Then a sudden bang awoke me. "Sunrise Kitty!" I heard Amu say. Kitty? Did I just hear her say kitty to me? "We have a busy schedule! We have school then I have singing to do!" she cheered. Oh and did I mention that she's FAMOUS? "School? We go to school?" I asked. "Yeah we sure do! Who wouldn't?" she said in a awkward tone. After getting dressed in a uniform, we headed into a black car awaiting for Amu at the curb. After arriving we headed straight towards the office at the opening of the school. Girls stared at me and quietly spoke to each other "Kawaii!" 'Amu is my girlfriend so um, back off? Wait I sound like a girl' I thought. "Okay! Here is your map of our school after school meet me at my locker 'kay?" she cautious said to me. "Yeah gottcha." I spoke coldly but I didn't mean it. [After School] I went over to where was suppose to be Amu's locker. It was huge. Piles of work stacked together on one shelf, the others was books on every subject. As I watched silently in awe she was shaking me lightly. 'Huh?' I turned around and saw her all ready to go for her singing practice. "You ready?" she asked me. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered. We headed toward the car and headed towards 'our' house. The driver stopped, left me at the house, got Amu, and headed towards the car. "Sorry Ikuto! Can you be fine on your own?" she asked concerned. "It's alright. I can watch the house. You go to your practice." I told her while smiling. A sigh of relief came out of her. She nodded once and headed towards the car. They drove of and left me here. I decided to get myself dinner than do my homework from today. After doing all the work that is needed I decided to go to my room and play my violin before I forget to get a chance. The sweet melody made me drift off to bed, of course I put away my violin first. Then it was off to bed after brushing my teeth. The sweet sound of a girl's voice made me sleepy. This made me drift into a deep sleep. I thought I heard shuffling before I went to sleep. I wonder why.

END of chapter 1

Huyu-chan: Sorry nothing is interesting 3 just the first day! The next day is about Amu seeing Tadase. Rival? And Ikuto convinces Amu to go on a date with him too! Please R&R! (Read and Review)


	3. February Valentine

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: Okay! Since I got some reviews saying the story is short chapters, I'm making them longer now! But not that long…hehe.

Huyu-chan: I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

(Flash Back)

I thought I heard shuffling before I went to sleep. I wonder why.

(End Of Flash Back)

Chapter 2 : February Valentine's

I woke up to the sudden alarm of a alarm clock ticking away annoyingly. 'When did I get a alarm clock?' I questioned myself. As I got out of bed, I didn't hear the usual cheering from Amu. "Must be tough." I said while stretching my arms. A quick yawn came from outside the door. 'Odd.' I wondered. My curiosity got the best out of me and I had to check this out. As I tip toed around the place aiming for the stairs, I heard the snickering of a young man. "Another security guard." I groaned as I aimlessly just bashed my footsteps down the hall. I could feel the silent awkwardness from a young man, the same age as I, appear. I was too stunned to say anything until fear got out. "Ah!" I screamed as I jumped back. "Hehe." He spoke quietly but nervous as well. "Who are you?" I obviously blurted. He stood there thinking then his voice cracked a little but not as much. "I'm Tadase Hotori. Amu's friend. And you are?" he suddenly spoke not as cheerful but dead cold. I decided to answer him. "I am Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu's boyfriend. What business to you have here?" I spoke as the same coldness he gave me. "Boyfriend? Ah, you see, I'm in love with her and nothing will break this. I wish you speak the truth." He spoke politely. 'How polite.' I thought. I snickered to him and leaned on the rail of the stairs. "Look pal. I'm her boyfriend. Got a problem?" I sneered at him while staring at him intensely. "I'll ask her myself. I don't know if you cat's lie." He spoke while turning towards a sleepy Amu. "Amu, is this guy your boyfriend?" he questioned her. She looked puzzled, she then turned towards me. I gave her a sly smile and she looked straight back at him. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked him while turning towards my direction. He just stared at her in utter shock. "I thought…" he started to mumble. "Iktuo!" she whispered to me. "Hm?" I asked her carelessly. "I or you, weren't suppose to tell him! I know he loves me and all." She told me angrily. I frowned and replied "Why not?". She just turned to me with fire in her eyes. 'I probably made her mad.' I deepened my frown. When was this all going to end? I just heard the shuffling of noises and got back to the event right now. Tadase wasn't crying or mad, he was having the look of 'I'll get Amu back and I'll be her boyfriend!' I was shocked. Anger ran through my mind, as I slowly gripped the rail harder. Amu of course saw this and stepped in between us, "It's probably time for you to leave Tadase." She spoke sincerely. He just nodded and left without another word. 'Wow.' Was all I could think of. On the other hand, Amu was furious, screaming, shouting and crying. I couldn't bear to see her like this. It hurt me as much as it hurt her. 'I screwed up didn't I?' I screamed over and over in my head. She just stormed off into her room. The crash on the door scared me, a guy like me! I just stormed off into my room just like she did. 'Why?' I asked myself while banging my head on my bed. I just peered around my room for what felt likes hours, months maybe. I sighed depressed by what I've done. "Amu." I muttered under my sigh. She was like a dream come true to meet. A girl that was cute but caring. She was my world and if it had died, so would I. 'I have to do something' I told myself while getting up. I opened my door and headed towards hers. I knocked softly on the wooden door. "Go away." She spoke coldly. "Amu." I spoke softly. I opened her door to see her, her head was buried into her knees and tears fell down. I knew that I had to do something before she was going to break. I sat next to her and started to lick her just like a cat. "Ikuto!" She giggled and blushed. "I'm sorry." I spoke to her. She raised her head and started to pet my hair. I purred for her even though I was not a cat. "Aw, it's okay. He wasn't my type anyways." She spoke nicely. It was cute to see her smiling again. I took this chance and asked her something. "Amu, you want to go on a date?" I spoke to her while licking her some more. She blushed and stared at me. "S-Sure!" she stuttered. We just laid there, she was petting me and I was purring. Before long we started to drift to sleep. Then, I heard the same shuffling noise. I woke up, and glanced everywhere intensely, but soon I was blacked out. Hearing a voice say something like "You'll soon be mine Amu. Away from that cat of boyfriend. Even if I have to kill him for us to be together." Tadase!?

End of chapter 2

Huyu-chan: Is this long enough? I just finished reading a summary for chapter 38 of Shugo Chara! And it is purely Amuto *Screams around* n.n. Please R&R!(Read and Review)


	4. March Break

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan : Hey guys! I'm back from my drawings hehe! And I present you Amu and Ikuto!

Ikuto and Amu : Where are we?

Huyu-chan : Hi! What's up?

Ikuto: Oh hi.-glares-

Amu: Hi huyu-chan!

Tadase : Hi everybody!

Everybody: -looks at tadase-

Huyu-chan : Hey look at the time! –runs away with everybody else-

Ikuto: I have to go to um…Utua's concert with Amu! –runs away

Amu : Hi tadase!

Ikuto : -runs back- Amu!-runs away with her-

Tadase: …Huyu-chan does not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

Huyu-chan: -runs back- Enjoy! –runs away again-

(flash back)

Tadase!?

(end of flash back)

Chapter 3 : March Break!

I got up from my dream and searched around the room. "What the…?" I spoke quietly to myself. I was in some sort of room where everything was strawberries and clothes laying on the ground. "Oh yeah!" I snapped. 'Today was Saturday and no school! And…Today was our date!' I thought in my mind. 'Where was Amu?' I searched around the room and found a note on the bed. "Ikuto, Sorry I had to cancel our date! I have a concert then doctor's appointment and later I have to go to Tadase's party! I'll be home by the time your asleep. XOXO – Amu" I read aloud. "Great…Dang Tadase!" I cursed out loud. "This day is going to suck. All because of you." I cursed once more. 'What the heck is wrong with this kid?' I asked myself. I got dressed and headed out. 'At least I can go buy playboy magazines.' I thought while sighing.

End of chapter 3

Huyu-chan : -runs back- -panting- OMG too short! Sorry next chapter is about Amu's Pov and only that chapter. Lol I was trying to out run Tadase! Dang he's fast!

Tadase : Hey!

Huyu-chan : Here he is again! Amuto Fans!

Amuto fans : -grabs knifes- Run! –runs after tadase-

Huyu-chan: THANK YOU!

Ikuto with Amu : -whispers- Is he gone?

Huyu-chan : Yeah!

Amu : Please Read and Review! R&R and anybody know what OC means? –glares at huyu-chan-

Huyu-chan: Hey I didn't know! Read and Review!


	5. April Shower

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: -sadly cries- I have been discouraged very very badly. I actually think I might not finish this. And I'm so sorry for not updating! I haven't been getting reviews lately and! I'm being a lot discouraged now. I am actually very very upset. I feel like crying, so badly. I want to cry on my boyfriend (which I don't have one which I really want one for this). This is a sign of good bye maybe? Hope to hear from my readers soon…..

Huyu-chan : I do not own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does! –sadly cries again-

Chapter 4 : April Showers

(No flash back)

Amu's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ikuto, laying peacefully on my bed next to me. I smiled and went to fix myself something to eat. I slipped my feet into some pink laced slippers and headed down. While on my way down, I heard a familiar ring. 'My phone!' I remembered. I gently grabbed my phone from the kitchen counter and flipped the top. "Hello?" I asked politely.

"Oh! Hi Amu. We need you to go to a late called concert!" Kairi spoke hushed. "What!?" I asked frustrated. "Oh are you busy? I'm so sorry." He answered with a puppy eye tone. 'Ugh! I can't resist!' I shouted in my mind. "Fine." I spoke deadly. I reached for a piece of paper lying next to the kitchen phone, wrote a letter to Ikuto, and headed towards the Fridge. After eating my breakfast, I decided to go get change.

I pulled on some baggy cargo pants that hung from my hips, a black and pink striped tank top, a red sweater to cover my shirt, and some hoop earring accompanied by a black, red, and pink cap that said on the front "Strawberry". I was already set to go and I placed the note next to Ikuto. 'Oh I hate to leave him!' a thought quickly raced through. The black limo honked it's horn twice and the engine was roaring quite loudly. I grabbed my purse, placed my cell phone and keys in, put on my skater shoes, and took off out the door.

'Finally! The concert is done….!!!' My thoughts raced through. "Amu!" Kairi shouted loud enough to hear backstage. "Yeah?" I asked back. "Your appointment!" he shouted again, while flipping through some schedules. 'Oh right!' I said in my mind. "Coming!" I replied. I said my goodbyes to the crew and headed toward the limo. I was greeted by Kairi and one of my friends Nagihiko, that came back from my concert with me. "Please drive towards the doctor." I ordered my driver. He nodded slightly and pressed on the gas pedal.

"Hello, Hinamori-san." My doctor, Nikaidou, politely greeted me. "Hello Nikaidou-san." I greeted him back. "Okay, so it seems we're checking you up for a check up. Correct?" he asked Kairi. Kairi nodded coldly. 'He never seemed to like my doctor.' I thought quietly. I sat on the thing he pointed to and the check up was soon done. "Great! Everything is good." He reassured me. My phone began ringing. I said my goodbye to Naikaidou-san and headed out while grabbing my purse. I reached down into the piles of stuff inside, I shuffled my make-up and belongings, I sighed and grabbed my phone. It began to ring my favourite song "Black Diamond" "Hello?" I asked tired. "Hello Amu." The voice said. "Hi tadase." I replied quickly. "I hope you haven't forgotten. My party?" he asked suspiciously. "Uh, N-nope!" I stuttered. I heard a quiet sigh from Tadase. "Okay, Just come." He told me. 'He's being mean.' A thought spoke. "Sure." I reassured him. "Bye." We both said. I look up from my cell phone and mouthed "Party at Tadase's" He nodded and we went over to Tadase's mansion house. I was greeted by one of his butler's. I found Rima, one of my best friends, and we chatted. "Hey Rima!" I called to her. "Amu!" she spoke surprised. After having to dance with Tadase, I went back into the black limo. I came into my house and Ikuto was already asleep. He was mumbling something. "Amu." I sigh and look back a black car pulled up and out came a shadow figure. I ran out the house and out on to the street. The shadow followed and quicken it's speed. I fell over onto the ground with scrapes on my knees. 'Ikuto!' I cried in my mind. Tears swelled up into my eyes and dripped down onto the pavement sidewalk. "Ikuto!" I wailed. "IKUTO!"


	6. Father's Day SPECIAL!

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: Hey! I haven't updated in a while…..ehehe. And this is actually one of the continued stories. So enjoy!~

Chapter 6: Father's Day SPECIAL!!!

Flash Back

"We're breaking up….."

End of Flash Back

"I'm going upstairs and pack." Ikuto said as his footsteps surrounded the house. Amu went over to the couch and sat down, resting her head on the top of the couch. Her hand over her eyes as black tears came down her cheeks slowly.

"What have you done?" Amu asked herself, whipping the tears off her face. She raised her hands, that was covered in black liquid, and slowly placed it back down. Her eyes were tainted with black mascara, each eyelash was slowly getting wet with the salt water tears.

"Amu. I'm going to leave now. Hope you'll find someone else." Ikuto said as he stepped down, carrying a black suitcase and his coat wrapped around his body. Amu stood up and paced her footsteps towards the entrance, rubbing off the black stains with a pink napkin. He passed her and reached for the doorknob when, she grabbed his hand and gripped it firmly. He looked back shooked by the sudden action.

"Don't, Don't leave me." She said, she closed her eyes and opened them. Ikuto's body soon broke into pieces, smaller and smaller. They floated away as dust going into air, when Amu released his hand and he disappeared into thin air.

"What?" She spoke stunned. Her eyes were big, wide plates, her hands trembled at what just happened.

"Amu! AMU!" a faint voice said out loud. Amu eyes open wide, her head shot up quickly. Her head hit something hard and she heard a little cry of "Ow!"

"Huh? Ikuto!? Are you alright?" Amu shouted towards Ikuto.

"Yeah, I guess. Glad to see your still awake." He replied, while rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry!" Amu cried reaching towards his bruised forehead.

"Just go back to sleep, I'm alright." Ikuto whispered. Amu lay down and Ikuto right next to her, he pulled the blanket up towards them, turned off the lights, and slept peacefully together.

-Next Day-

"What smells good?" Ikuto said, as he stood up off the bed. He changed his clothing to a black skull t-shirt, dark, navy blue jeans, tied with a 2 holed, black belt with a chain, a black cross choker, and a black and gray, sweater. He headed down towards the kitchen and say Amu making breakfast.

"Morning Ikuto!" She greeted him. He walked towards her and wrapped his arm around her waist, while he dipped his finger in some melted chocolate. He licked his finger, tasting the sweet flavor, he dipped it again without noticing and touched Amu's neck.

"W-What? Ikuto! There's chocolate on me! Get it off!" she commanded him.

"Yeah okay." Ikuto said, with a smirk on his face. He started licking and kissing her neck, wiping off every bit of chocolate.

"Ikuto that tickles!" Amu giggled. Her hand was on the mixing bowl and the other, on an iron whisk.

"Mmm, tastes like more." Ikuto said. His lips parted away from her neck and turned towards her lips, aiming for a kiss. When, the phone rang.

"I got it." Ikuto's husky voice whispered into Amu's ear. He released his arm around her waist, and headed towards the kitchen phone.

"Hello?" Ikuto asked, his fingers wrapped around the black phone.

"Hi, is this Ikuto?" a female voice asked..

"Yes, why?" Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Ikuto, it's your mother." The voice replied, with a sad tone.

"But, my mother left when I was 5! She left me with my father!" Ikuto's voice spoke, filled with anger and rage.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry!" his mother's voice cried from the phone.

"Well, what do you want then?" Ikuto said gently.

"I'm going to take you away from Japan. I'm going to take you to America. If your life in Japan isn't worth it, isn't good at all. I'm going to take you. I'm flying over to Japan and I'll be meeting with now!" Ikuto's mother replied.

"Bye." Ikuto murmured. He placed the phone back and gripped with knuckles tightly.

"Who was that?" Amu said, her eyes showed a tint of sadness.

"It was my, mother." He replied.

"Well! You haven't heard her in a while! Aren't you excited?" Amu's eyes sparkled by the idea of meeting her boyfriend's mom.

"No, she might take me away. To America."Ikuto said with bitterness. Amu's eyes turned to thick shock.

"But! Why!?" Amu asked frustrated. Ikuto stared at his future wife, and his present girlfriend.

"I might never see you again."

End of Chapter 6

Huyu-chan: Yeah, I got that from like Chapter 42. IT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING!!!! READ IT NOW!!!

Huyu-chan: Read and Review Please!!!


	7. Month of Celebration!

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan : Hello~ I haven't updated last week because I'm busy and I'll always BE busy. Tehe. Anyways, not updating means – no reviews – which means no story! HAHA! But now that I'm updating, I won't be updating my Gakuen Alice stories until this one is probably finished. I think I changed the P.O.V hehe, now it's like a narrator? Enjoy~

Chapter 7 : Month of Celebration

Flash Back

"I might never see you again" (I think that was it?)

End of Flash Back

"W-What do you mean Ikuto?" Amu asked, a tone filled her words with worry. (I'm going to make it like serious!!)

"What I mean is what I said." Ikuto gripped his fists, his footsteps echoed in the house. He headed up and grabbed some clothes, he headed towards the shower and locked the door. (SHOWER SCENE :3 ///) He undressed himself, so he was barely exposed. He stepped inside the tub and turned the handle to the warm to hot place. The shower head started sprinkling water, then poured big splashes of water. The water ran down his skin, sighing with happiness, he raised his head upwards, to the place where the water came out. (Making it sexy…///) The warm water dripped on his face, streaming down his neck and down his chest.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself, shaking his head down. He placed his arm down on the bathtub frame. He closed his eyes and opened them, stress showing in the sapphire pupils. He released another sigh, smirking to himself.

"I'm such an idiot." He spoke to himself, grabbing his (Uh chocolate shampoo?) shampoo, and rubbing his midnight blue hair, keeping it clean, he rinsed the foam out and squeezed out some of his conditioner, sliding on his hair. He grabbed his shower gel ("WHAT?? O///O" Is what I'm going to do hehe!!) on his hand and starting rubbing his body with the silk blue moisture.

"Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with Ikuto?" Amu said while placing the baked sweets (She was baking right?) into a purple bowl. She grabbed one of the chocolate chipped cookies and bit apart off, tasting the sweet delight.

"These taste just like moms'." Amu murmured, she was day dreaming about the childhood memories that she loved. The doorbell rang, sending a loud, alarm bang, through the household.

"Coming!" Amu answered to the bell, she shoved the rest of the cookie into her mouth and swallowed. She licked her teeth clean, and headed towards the door.

"Hello?" she asked, opening the door and peering out.

"Hello, is this where Ikuto lives?" a woman asked, she was dressed in a black t-shirt, with the name "Days of Dawn" printed in white, her pants were a light shade of brown and were up to her knees, showing her pink heeled shoes, and she had a diamond barrette in her light blonde hair (I think she has blonde hair?)

"Uh Yes! You can come in." Amu smiled, and lead her into their house (Ikuto's famous, violin thing.) and into the kitchen, where they sat down.

"Not to be rude or anything but, are you Ikuto's mom?" Amu asked, curiosity slipping through her tone.

"Why, what a nice child, yes I am Ikuto's mom." The woman smiled at her, which she returned with a smile.

"I hope he's packing his bags, which he should." The woman scowled at the ground, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Packing why?" Amu asked, with a serious face planted on her.

"Why? Because he's moving to America."

End of Chapter 7

Huyu-chan : I know that was just a filler. I don't want to be "Okay, meet my mom, Mom likes you, everything okay. I will put it as Ikuto's ALMOST moving!!! Can't wait to see the new Episode of Shugo Chara Doki!!!! See ya! Please Read and Review!


	8. Beach Day!

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: I really forgot all about the days, so Saturday I didn't update so yeah….Now I think it's Monday? Well Anyways, I don't own Shugo chara peach-pit does, I haven't been saying disclaimers..? Enjoy~

Chapter 8: Beach Day!

Flash Back

"Why? Because He's moving to America."

End of Flash Back

"What?" Amu spoke, hissing at the floor, and echoed through the house. Ikuto came down dressed in black, looking like the misfortunate cat of distress.

"Mom? What's going on?" He asked looking between Amu and his mother.

"Oh! Ikuto! You're done packing? Okay, we should go now." His mother said, giving a pleasant smile, and raising upward towards the door. His eyes were filled with shock, and his lips twitched. Amu sat down her eyes covered by her pink bangs, her hands gripped tightly on a mug filled with sweet coffee.

"Mom, I'm not leaving." Ikuto said firmly, his hands stuffed into in his jean pockets. He stared into his mother's brown (I don't know what her eyes look like D: ) eyes and looked back at Amu.

"Is that what's going on?" His mom asked, her words said no emotion, translating nothing. She looked at her son, the brown warm eyes, covered in black drips of darkness, and denial.

"Ha, Ha, HAHAHA!" the mother shouted, a evil smile formed her lips and moved her mind.

"No wonder I left your father! You're all pathetic!! PATHETIC WEAKLINGS!! You SHOULD ALL DIE!!" Words filled with rage echoed the mansion, loud enough to break glass.

"That's enough, . Just leave. Without Ikuto." Amu said, her eyes glaring at the woman, she did not approve of. The lady looked at her, grinned to herself and pouted.

"Aw this isn't no fun anymore! The girl ruined it hm Ikuto?" She walked over to the main door, grabbed her purse and headed out, but before that she smiled darkly and said bitterly to her son, "I hope you're happy with your choice Ikuto."

Ikuto's eyes popped with surprised actions, never has his mother said something so disguisting. His mother was a good woman, a great, beautiful goddess, he respected her, but after this he had nothing to say. Amu got up from the kitchen table and tucked in her chair. Ikuto went over to the couch and sat down, flipping the control into his hands. Amu too went over and clicked the tv on system, images of celebrities showed up, so did Amu's and Ikuto's image.

Until Ikuto broke the silence.

"Amu, I want you in the rest of my life, and want to start a family with you." He smiled so gently and he brought out a black box. He opened the box, which revealed a diamond cat, that was attached onto a golden ring.

"Amu hinamori, Will you Marry me?"

End of chapter 7

Huyu-chan: I really want them to get married! Short and sweet. Please Read and Review!!!


	9. Back to School!

Strawberry Calendars

Huyu-chan: HELLO~ I got more reviews ^w^!! Happy happy, and, I'm making a GA story after this ^ D ^!! Enjoy~

Chapter 9: Back to School!

Flash back

"Will you marry me?"

End of Flash back

Amu stared at him, eyes filled with surprise. 'Is he serious?' she thought, tears dripped down her light pink cheeks. Her face was covered in a cute blush, and tears.

"Yes, Yes I will!!" she shouted with a beaming smile. Ikuto's eyes closed, and a heavy sigh came out, but was cut short when, his Fiancé jumped on him and gripped his neck tight, but not tight enough, Ikuto's arms went underneath her and pushed her into a piggy back style. Running around the house, like little children.

-The Next Day-

They wanted to get married as soon as possible, but they didn't want to marry just yet. (AHAHAHA!!! Did you think this was going to be about their marriage ceremony??? It's only the beginning!!) They decided to get ready for the marriage, by getting a wedding designer. Which of course was Amu's friend, Nadeshiko (She's alive in my story!).

"Okay! You're getting married Amu?" Nadeshiko asked her. They both sat in leather chairs, papers covering a wooden, polished desk, large books with photos filling all the pages.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could help me out." Amu said, flipping through, a black lace album book.

"I think I like this one." She smiled, her finger pointed to a, colorful, red picture. The picture was a wedding of a person, the tables were covered in blue table sheets, the chairs had pink, big ribbons tied on, while the menu's and table ware was a light green, red roses covered the center of the table, they were in a sapphire vase. (Get it? Green – Suu, Pink – Ran, Blue – Miku, Red – Amu, Sapphire- Ikuto.)

"I think that's one really you Amu!" Nadeshiko said, her head nodding, approving the choice.

"Who are the bride's maid?" she asked flipping through a binder, with sheets covered in bills and names.

"Um, You, Rima, Yaya, and Utua is my maid of honor." Amu said. Her fingers twitching at every word. Wondering if she noticed anything wrong.

"Amu, where's the groom?" Nadeshiko asked her eyes filled with confusion. She looked around the room, trying to find the hint of a cat.

"He's not here is he?" She asked annoyance building within her.

"Well, no, He'll be back!" The girl said, her fingers curling her hair and looking away from her friends death glare.

"HOW CAN I WORK THE WEDDING WITHOUT THE GROOM!?" Nadeshiko shouted with rage.

"Woah, chill man." A husky voice said next to the victim (Amu.).

"Thanks for joining us Ikuto." Calm and smooth her voice sounded.

"Who are you're men?" Her hands curved around a thin black pen and waiting to jot down some names.

"Kukai's my best man, Nagihiko, Kairi are my dudes." Ikuto said, his hand wrapped around Amu's.

"We're short one guy." Nadeshiko said, her eyes rereading, what she wrote down.

"Fill in, Tadase." Ikuto and Tadase, were cool with each other. If he wrecked the wedding, Ikuto could sue him for everything he got.

"Okay, thanks, leave the rest for me and come back this Tuesday." She stoodup and walked towards the door, leaving the couple outside the building.

"Man! Thanks for saving me." Amu said, stretching her arms out in front of her.

"I heard so I came." Ikuto said, they were walking towards a café, their friends chose, and sat down with the group. Ordering, coffee and strawberry, chocolate, cake pieces.

"You guys, were' going shopping!" Utua said, with all of the group behind her.

"Amu, Ikuto. You guys are going to be shopping for your wedding clothes!"

End of chapter 9

Huyu-chan: I don't know what to end it with. I think the wedding will last for 2 more chapters, after that honey moon!! Thanks for all the reviews! Please Read and Review!!


	10. Important Notice!

Important Notice

Huyu-chan : School is coming!! D: So, if there's no updates, I'm sorry, so sorry :3 The GA story, Looking Dead, will be a one-shot. I will be making another story for the GA fans. I'll be updating and creating when I have time. Anyways, High School Troubles, will not be updating, I just don't have any ideas anymore D: , As for the Amuto fans, Strawberry Calendars will only have a few more chapters. Or so, expect 2-5 at the least for now. There might be another story using the following story line with that story's plot.

For now, I thank all the people who read my stories. You've brought great love to me –sniffs- I love you guys!!! THANKS!!!

Oh and by the way, if you have some questions, or want a story to update, (I might update the ones thatg I said I wasn't) only if those stories have lots of people reading them. Please Read and Review.


	11. Author's Notice :D

Author's Note

Haha! Hello! Hello! Happy New Years! It's a bite late but it's the thought that counts right? Now it's official that 2010 is here, and it's been here for a while! Tomorrow will be the day I dislike a LOT. Anybody know?

If you guessed SCHOOL. Then your right! BECAUSE it's soo hard D: And that saddens me D: This year, my revolution is to work harder and to finish these fanfics! Of course I will be starting on some of the new ones. Recently I've made 6 chapters (all hand written) of Sweet Candy which will be my next project of fanfictions! I'm putting this note to Strawberry Calendars and Natsume's Infinite Playlist. Next of that, the first to be updated would be Strawberry Calendar, why? BECAUSE I have been so drowned in it and the ending is only a few chapters away D: Sad face eh?

Natsume's Infinite Playlist is next….Wait scratch that. The first to be updated would be Strawberry Calendars. Scratched! :D Actually I'm more into Gakuen Alice since everything so the first to be updated would be Natsume's Infinite Playlist! Ah hehe. I've gotten into Harvest Moon Animal Parade! I know you guys really don't care but, I ust love Toby! He's awesome :D

SOO here's that best! For the readers of Natsume's Infinite Playlist, Leave me a request song (because this is for my 2 stories.) Strawberry Calendars readers, beware of an ending that will leave you unsurprised and sadden, or very pleased! Thanks :D

Good Luck everyone and for those people starting school!

-Yours Truly

Huyutfsakura :D 3


End file.
